Infinity guilt :Rise of a king
by gravityhurts212
Summary: It' been almost two years since Ichika joined IS academy.But on his 18th birthday the world that he knew begins to change with the entry of a girl called Inori and his newly found power. A crossover between Guilty Crown and Infinite Stratos.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

"I'm sorry Ichika, but this is for your own good"

The man with black hair wearing a lab coat who looked like he was in his thirty's said as he injected a syringe into Ichika's arm who was strapped to a chair. They were in a room which was circular in shape with all types of holograms of metal suits, DNA structures and the universe floating around. In the room including Ichika and the black haired man were four teenagers and a girl child having pink hair who was at the same age as Ichika strapped to another chair. All of them present had bruises and minor wounds in various places, but only the small girl in that room had blood in her hands which was not hers. The small girl had been so terrified that she had almost stop breathing.

They were in one of the man's research centre on a remote island just a few meters away from the mainland. The island belonged to his company but he and his friend were the only one's allowed access to the island.

Then the man went to the girl and injected another syringe into her hand also. After that both Ichika and the girl started feeling dizzy.

"You two are going to play a very important role in mankind's history" the man said.

Ichika looked at the small girl who in turn gave him back a smile which seemed to say everything was going to be alright.

"I'm sorry…... I'm sorry…." Ichika said as tears started to swell in his eyes. Then suddenly everything went black for Ichika and he went into a deep sleep.

* * *

"As for the four of you….."the man said as he looked at the other four who were present in the room.

There was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with black hair and a katana around her waist, a purple haired girl with bunny ears and a brown short haired girl.

"Tsutsugami Gai, Orimura Chifuyu, Shinonono Tabane and Kazakiri Haruka. I'm not ordering you or anything this is just a request from me" then he bowed down in front of the four and said "please take care of these two until the right time comes".

"Papa you don't have to do that."

The one who said that was Chifuyu as she ran and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you and your brother Chifuyu."

"Orimura Anzai-san, we will act according to the plan but what if he could not stop it" asked Gai.

"Then everything will come to an end."

Then Anzai clicked his hands and a screen came in front of him, he inputted something into one of the holographic keyboards and then went to the centre of the room. A small part of the floor came up and from the uplifted portion took out two small cubes. He passed one to Haruka and the other to Tabane.

"Haruka, the one I gave you has all the info about the king's and queen's power. Tabane, the one I gave you has all the basic structural details about the infinite stratos suit"

He then went again to the uplifted part of the floor and took out two bright spheres. He then gave those two spheres to Tabane

"Here are the two cores, when the time is right prepare two suits for Ichika and Inori"

Tabane then widened her eyes and asked, "Are you sure about giving me these two cores sensei?"

"I have faith in all of you."

Suddenly an alarm went off and a screen popped up showing men with guns trying to break down a heavily guarded door.

"Damn it, they are already here".

He clicked his hands twice and then all the holograms disappeared. He then went to his workstation and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly a swirling vortex appeared in the room and a countdown timer with 1 minute in its display started its countdown.

"All four of you take Ichika, Inori and get into the vortex it will take you to a safe place. I'll delay them."

"NO. I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE", Chifuyu screamed. But the other three understood the situation and held her back.

"Gai, protect all of them with your life."

Gai gave him a nod and picked up the struggling Chifuyu, whereas Tabane and Haruka picked up Ichika and Inori.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO….."

"Stay strong Chifuyu, stay strong for your brother."

With that all of them except Anzai jumped into the vortex which closed behind them. Suddenly a part of the wall blasted and from outside lots of guards and followed by a man with short grey hair walked in.

"Of all the places to run why the hell did you chose the most obvious place that could be easily found out?"

"I wasn't running away from you Ouma"

"Where is my daughter Inori, Anzai?"

Then the guy called Ouma glanced over at the clock and said with a small grin on his face "Ah, I see, you did very well Anzai but Daa'th will not sleep until the prophecy is fulfilled, you may try to postpone it but the end is inevitable."

The timer reached zero and the whole building exploded into rubble.

* * *

"GAH!"

Sitting upon her futon, Chifuyu breathed heavily. She looked around her room which was assigned to her in the IS academy.

_The dreams are coming more frequent nowadays._

Chifuyu wiped off the cold sweat on her head and saw the clock. It was 2:00 am.

She took out a locket from one of the drawers and opened it. Inside was a photo of her, her brother and her father. Their mother had died as soon as she gave birth to Ichika.

_Stay strong Chifuyu, stay strong for your brother._

Her father's words resounded deeply inside her. She quickly glanced over the calendar and gave a deep sigh. "It's almost time isn't it" she said to herself.

The date was September 26th.

* * *

**AN:Hey everybody. This is my first story and if there are any mistakes in the story either factual or grammatical please let me know. Also all the characters in the story belong to their respective creators. The idea for this story came after watching both Guilty crown and Infinite stratos. Anyway I hope everybody who reads this likes it. And for those who don't understand why the specific date september 26th refer to Infinite stratos light novel volume 6. **


	2. GENESIS

CHAPTER-1 GENESIS

It was the middle of the night. The air was stale, and the streets of the abandoned part of the city were completely empty. But a single girl moved stealthily through the abandoned buildings, making every step unnoticeable as possible from the two IS'es that were trailing her. In her arms was a spherical metal container which was the size of football. She wore a white skin fit one piece which covered her whole body except for the head and the fingers and in that suit were intricate black curves which stretched from her chest all the way to her feet and arms. The suit was specially designed to avoid all the top tech scans of the IS suits. But the suit only worked when the wearer is stationary. The intercom on her ear buzzed.

"Hi-hi! Do you have the package Inori-chan?"

"Yes."

"Good-good. Get to the marked point, Tabane-san wants to see you real badly."

The one in the intercom was none other than the genius Shinonono Tabane, the one who created the IS. Inori was on her way to meet her in a very secured car when suddenly the two IS showed up. She had to abandon the car and one of the IS blew it up killing all inside it. One of the IS was a [Raphael revive] whereas the other the infamous [Arachne] piloted by the infamous Autumn of Phantom Task.

"Search every nook and corner until that brat is found."

"Yes mam."

The one who gave the order was Autumn. She must have known that Inori knows the location to Tabane's hideout. Suddenly the digital map in Inori's hand began to light up and showed a bunny symbol just 500 meters away from her current location. She could make the distance easily, but a bridge which spanned the whole 500 meters lied ahead of her. She tapped her intercom and spoke.

"Ayase, I have a small request can you keep those two busy for 2 minutes."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Then suddenly something exploded. Inori somersaulted just in time to dodge the rubble. The [Revive] exploded and the pilot in it lay unconscious. Autumn quickly glanced to where the beam was launched and saw a neon Green IS just 600 meters away with its hands joint together to form a cannon. The green IS had a very sleek look with 2 circular glowing rings around its back like a butterfly. The shoulders had 2 metal tyres like turbines which seemed to power the joint canon. The lower portion of the IS resembled a mermaid with the back part of it tapering into a plasma bladed chain.

"Who are you?"Autumn asked.

"The name's Ayase of Funeral parlor and this baby here is [Neptunian Nereid]. I advise you to walk away before you become the next casualty." The girl in the green IS named Ayase said as she separated her hands which made the cannon to slide back into the arms of the IS.

"Funeral parlor? [Neptunian Nereid]? Never heard of it. Just get out of my way"

"You guys don't know who to mess with don't you."

Autumn took out her own cannon and started shooting rounds. But Ayase avoided all of the rounds with precision and even managed to deflect one back to Autumn using her tail.

"How?"

"Oh that, my tail blade is equipped with an AIC barrier which lets me stop any incoming projectiles and fling it back" she said, then she held out her hand and a trident with plasma blades appeared in her hands.

"My turn."

Ayase then accelerated towards Autumn and pinned her down with her trident held against Autumn's neck. It was almost as if Autumn let her do that. Then it dawned on Ayase what she was trying to do. But by the time she tried to pull away, the eight legs of [Arachne] wrapped around [Neptunian Nereid].

"Did you think that I wouldn't see through that little plan of yours?" said Autumn with a small grin on her face.

Ayase quickly looked over to where Inori was and saw six mechanical spiders the size of a football positioning on all the pillars of the bridge. Inori was only half way through the bridge and with the speed she was moving she knew that she wouldn't make it.

"Say bye-bye."

"INORIIIII…"

Then all the spiders aligned on the pillars exploded bringing down the whole bridge down into the fast flowing river along with Inori.

Ayase then did the unthinkable, she charged one part of the hand cannon and aimed it at Autumn and herself.

"What the heck are you doing? Both our absolute defense won't stand against that shot."

Saying that Autumn unknowingly loosened her grip. Taking that chance Ayase kicked autumn in the gut, flew back and shot charged cannon on Autumn. She then quickly flew to the place where the bridge used to be and found no trace of Inori. She must have gone with the river's current. She brought out a map of the area and surveyed it.

"This is really bad."

The map showed the course of the current and the river which extended all the way to the ocean which was not that far away and a very prominent island was located just near the delta. She looked at where Autumn had been and saw that she had escaped along with her comrade. She then tapped her intercom and spoke.

"Tsugumi are you there?"

"Yes, what happened there? Inori's tracker signal just disappeared."

"I'll tell you everything what happened later, but for now can you patch me to Gai?"

The intercom gave crackling sounds and then a man's voice spoke.

"Report the situation."

"We were ambushed by Phantom Task. Inori has fallen into a river and is currently being swept away. I can't follow here as she has entered a restricted area."

"Where is she being swept off to?"

Ayase bit her lips just before answering

"IS Academy."

* * *

"Ichika? …..ICHIKA!"

"Huh! What?... Ah, sorry Houki I was thinking about something else."

"What do you mean?"Houki glared at him "Anyway, yamada-sensei wanted to meet you in the staff room."

IS Academy a very well known educational institution specially built for training IS pilots. As only girls can operate an IS the school was naturally an all girls school with some international students. So why was a guy like Ichika doing in an all girls school? The reason was simple, he was the only male who can actually pilot an IS. He had also waited for over a year so that some other male would join him but nothing happened. Eventually he got used to his new environment and a year and a half had already passed with all sorts of encounters and adventures.

It was just the beginning of lunch break when Houki came and told him about the meet with Yamada-sensei. Ichika stepped into the staff room and found her sitting near her desk. She motioned to come over to her place.

"Ah, Orimura-kun just in time I have some papers regarding the last unmanned IS attacks. I need you to fill these out for me." she said as she dropped a big stack of papers into Ichika's hands. "I need these filled out immediately, why don't you give them to me around midnight okay? I'll give you a map citing the place to come."

"Whoa, they're heavy. Wait, what? I need to fill these out by today! You gotta be joking, there is no way a human ca-"

A hard covered attendance book slammed straight into Ichika's head.

"You will do what you are told, understand." a familiar voice said.

"Chifuyu-nee"

BAM. Another strike

"It's Orimura-sensei idiot. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei, but this is really impossible."

Chifuyu glanced at the papers and then said "Fine, you are excused for the rest of the day. Make sure you finish those papers by then". With that she walked out of the room.

_So it's already that part of the year isn't it._

Ichika thought as he stepped out of the staff room with the papers. He looked around and saw Houki standing outside the staff room.

"It-It's not that I was waiting for you. I just happened to cross by."

_Some things never change do they?_

"Anyway, help me carry these papers Houki they are really heavy."

With that Houki took half of the papers and helped Ichika carry them to the classroom.

"So….."

"Yes?"

"I-I just happened to make some extra bento. So you can eat it if you want to."

"Thanks a lot"

"Really-Really. Then let's-"

"ICHIKAAAAAAA….." a brown twin tailed girl shouted as she ran towards him followed by a blonde girl and a silver haired girl.

"Wait for us Rin-san." the blonde girl said.

"Oh Cecilia, Rin and Laura. Just in time we wer- ACK"

"Oops, my bad, sorry" Houki said as she lifted her leg from Ichika's foot.

"You did that on purpose." Ichika said. But Houki just turned her head away.

"Oh were you both gonna have lunch together? Let me join in I also made some food." Rin said.

"Ichika! As my bride, how can you go out and eat with some other girl?"Laura asked sternly "As your husband I can never accept this. So as punishment you are to train with me this evening with your [Byakushiki]."

"Ah, about that, sorry Laura but I have work to do."

"What work? What is more important than training with my [Schwarzer Regen]?" Laura asked.

"Chifuyu-nee's Homework."

The one who responded was Houki and with that Laura closed her mouth.

"Awwwww….. I really wanted test out my new stealth package [Crystal Clear] on Ichika." Cecilia Sighed.

"Even my [Shelong]'s long awaited light scimitars had arrived."Rin added.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU HUH? A TEST DUMMY." Ichika shouted.

"What's with all the commotion?" a sweet voice asked.

Ichika turned around and saw two girls a blonde one and a blue haired girl with specs walking to them.

"Hi Char. I see you brought Kanzashi along with you."

Charlotte nodded but Kanzashi was intently staring at her cellphone.

"Hey Kanzashi, what are you staring at? Let me see." Ichika said as he moved closer. Suddenly feeling his presence Kanzashi pulled some distance away from him with her face reddening.

"No-Nothing I was just watching a music video of one of my favorite singers."

She then chose the projection option from her phone's setting and projected a floating screen big enough for everybody to see. In the video was a pink haired girl who was sitting in a crystal filled field and singing.

"Whoa! Isn't that Inori Ouma from the band Egoist?"

"Yes it is. This song is her new single which was released yesterday."

"She is beautiful isn't she?"

"I have to admit she really does have a nightingale voice."

The girls continued to chat on. As for Ichika, he was watching the video when suddenly his mind started to fill with guilt and sadness.

_I think I know her. But why can't I remember her. Come on Ichika think, think._

"Ichika?"

He was brought back from his thoughts due to Houki's sudden calling. He looked at Houki and all the others who had a concerned look on all their faces.

"Huh! What?"

"There are tears flowing from your eyes" Charlotte said.

Then only Ichika felt the tears running down his cheeks. "Huh that's funny" he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Is something troubling you Ichika-san?" asked Cecilia.

"No, Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for asking" said Ichika as he tried to put on a happy expression.

"If there is something wrong, you could always tell-"

"I SAID I WAS FINE DIDN'T I." Ichika screamed angrily. It was the first time that he showed this expression that even all the girls in the class got startled. Realizing his action he regained his composure and said "I'm so sorry Cecilia. Shall we all head over to the cafeteria for lunch?"

With that, all the six girls and Ichika walked towards the cafeteria silently. None of them spoke and everything remained silent, just like the unusual calm which appeared just before a thundering storm.

* * *

**AN: Hello world. It's me again, so how was the new chapter? I had put a lot of effort into this chapter (well, really not that much). So in this chapter I have finally introduced one of my favourite characters: AYASE. I want to say more about her IS but it will just end up in being a spoiler for the story. Well I can say this, a lot of people in the guilty crown series will be showing up in the story except the ones in Shu's school. So you can expect no Haru (Don't get mad at me I also like her). But there will be people from the IS world who will play parts similar to them. Oh and one thing the story will not be the same as either Guilty crown or Infinite stratos. There may be similar moments in the story but there will be nothing more. Oh yeah my final exams are nearing so the next chapter will be the last of this month. After that there will be no updates for at least a month or two. So I'm sorry for all those who are interested in this story. Good bye for now. **


	3. CORONATION

CHAPTER-2 CORONATION

"Why did I scream at them so loud?" Ichika said to himself as he walked through a forest which was located on the Island just near the school buildings. The time was just past 1pm. He had a sling bag on his back which was filled with the paperwork that Chifuyu had given him. He had decided to finish the paperwork in his newly found hideout.

"Ah there it is." he said as he stepped out of the forest, in front of him was the sea and a very old abandoned building with vines and creepers growing all around it located just a few meters away from the sea. This must have been an old storage building. He had found this place two months ago when he was trying to escape from the girls who demanded to give them a massage. No girl dared to enter this building as rumors said it was filled all types of rodents, but actually the place was rather clean with the occasional rats running around here and there. He had left a table, a chair and some of his things here as he used come here often.

_Who was that girl anyway?_

Ichika thought as he stepped into the building without noticing the dried blood drops leading inside the building. Just as he passed the front hallway and tried to enter one of the rooms he heard something. No, someone. Someone was singing inside and he had heard this voice just an hour ago. Ichika quickly pushed himself against the wall right next to the door and peeped inside. Inside the room was the girl from the music video in a skin fit white suit with dark curves stretching from her chest all the way to her hands and feet. She was leaning against one of the pillars with one of her hand clutching the other and as Ichika looked more closely he noticed that she had a cut on her clutched arm. All of a sudden his phone gave a message alert which gave away his presence.

"Who is there? Show yourself." Inori shouted as she took out a hand gun from her waist.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to finish the song before I made my appearance." Ichika frantically said as he came inside the room.

"Ichika!" Inori whispered as she lowered her gun.

"Um… Do I know you?"

"I see you still don't remember it don't you"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Before anything else could be said Inori's stomach began to growl, and this made her blush a little. Ichika rummaged through the bag and took out two bean buns and tossed them over to her.

"Here eat them. You seem to have got hurt"

* * *

_It's a good thing I had a first-aid kit stashed here._

Ichika thought as he looked at Inori's bandaged hand which he had helped to put on. The girl quickly ate both the bean buns and was now fidgeting with a circular piece of ribbon while singing the nursery rhyme 'London Bridge'.

_She really is cute…. WHAT AM I THINKING? Now's not the time for that type of thoughts. I have to ask her some questions , now is my chance._

"Why are you here?"

No answer.

"How do you know my name?"

Still no answer.

"Are we related to each other?"

Nothing.

_This is useless. Maybe I should be more aggressive….. No, that will only scare her. Should I call the others?_

"Ichika"

Ichika looked at her to see what she wanted and saw her hold out the ribbon with both her hands which was now designed into something like the structure of a DNA. When Ichika saw that, sudden images of fire, dead bodies and a girl with half her face covered with violet crystals flashed across his mind.

"Whoa! What was that?"said Ichika as he fell back. He had started sweat continuously and his hands started shaking.

_Why? Why am I terrified this much._

"Don't be afraid Ikku" said Inori "You won't become stronger if you are afraid"

Ichika again looked at the designed ribbon and took it from her. Inori then gave him a gentle smile which made his heart skip a beat. All of a sudden the door of the room opened and three girls wearing the IS Academy uniform entered. The three girls seemed to be second years and the one in the middle had blue short hair and a blue-white lance on her hand.

"Ichika! What are you doing here? Get away from her." the blue haired girl said. The girl resembled Kanzashi a lot and in fact was her sister.

"Tatenashi-senpai! So glad to see you. You don't have to worry about her, she is harmless" Ichika said as he tried to calm the situation.

"What are you saying? This girl is a part of phantom task"

"What!" Ichika exclaimed as he glanced at Inori who looked away. "I don't believe it. There must have been some wrong info"

"There is no wrong info boy." A rough voice said. A brown man in a suit stepped into the building. He had a scar on his cheek and a well built body. "Now hand over the girl and everybody stays safe."

"Who are you?"

"My name is none of your concern, but I can tell you that I'm from Sacred Wings." Said the man as he held out a gold badge. The badge had a carved symbol of two wings wrapping around the earth which was in the center.

Sacred wings was an organization which came into existence just after a few months of the White Knight incident. The UNO had given them special rights and were declared to be a part of no nation. Even the Alaska treaty had given them the highest priority followed by IS Academy. All the students studying in IS Academy dreamed of becoming a part of the organization.

"Can you promise that no danger will befall her?"

"I'm not in the position to make that promise."

"Then I can't let you take her"

"I think I didn't make my point clear didn't I" said the man before he pulled out a gun using his right hand from his coat "Hand over the girl and everyone stays safe"

"What the-? [Byakushiki]!" Ichika screamed and his left hand materialized into Setsura which had turned into shield mode.

The man grinned and took out a USB drive sized black object and pressed the centre button in it. The device suddenly gave of a high frequency sound which made the Lance which Tatenashi had and the shield Ichika had dematerialize.

"What? How?" Tatenashi asked.

"I have no time or the interest to explain it to you girl" the man said "Now, hand her over."

Ichika quickly moved in front of Inori and the man. But Inori kept her hand on Ichika's shoulder and said "It's okay Ichika." Then she walked towards the man who took out a pair of Handcuffs from his coat while replacing the gun. He then cuffed her hands and started to lead her outside. Then the two other girls who were with Tatenashi left with them.

"Do you know her?" asked Tatenashi.

"No. But I wish I did." Ichika whispered out the last part.

With that Tatenashi gave him a quick questioning look just before she ran back to accompany the man. After she left Ichika dropped to his news trying to hold back the tears which started to form in his eyes.

_Why couldn't I protect her? Why do I care for her so much?_

He then heard a beeping sound in the room. He quickly looked around and found it was coming from one of the loose tiles in the room. He took out the loose tile and found a metal container shaped like a sphere with an intercom and a digital map near it. The beeping sound came from the intercom. He quickly put on the intercom in his ear and tapped a button.

"Hello" Ichika asked.

"Who are you?" a man's voice asked.

"I'm Ichika of IS Academy. I have a few questi-"

"Where is Inori?"

"She was taken away by a member of Sacred wings. Is she a par-"

"So you just let them take her away"

Those last words seemed to pierce Ichika's heart and he stood there silently.

"Nothing can be done now." the man continued "Is there a metal container and a digital map there?"

"I won't tell anything until you answered my question"

"Fine, one question"

"Are you a part of phantom task?"

"No"

_Thank god. Now I can catch on to that man and stop him from taking her away._

"We are a part of something worse."

_Just great._

"Is there a metal container and digital map there?"

"Yes."

"Bring that to the marked position on the digital map and make sure no one follows you."

"Why should I follow your orders?" Ichika asked "Besides, you are a part of something bad. I'll hand over all the found items to the school." He then proceeded to cut the connection.

"Would you have declined, even if Inori asked?"

He stopped his hands from cutting the connection. He knew that he wouldn't refuse anything she asked, but he just couldn't figure out why?

"I know that you have a lot of questions Ichika. But time will tell everything to you" the man said "But right now will you cooperate with us or not?"

Ichika thought for a few seconds and answered

"Yes. But tell me your name first."

"Tsutsugami Gai."

* * *

Ichika looked at his watch. The time was 5:30 pm. He was wearing a white full handed shirt folded upto his elbow and blue jeans along with sneakers. He was waiting in a deserted cemetery which was located at the center of the abandoned part of the city 10km east of IS city. The cemetery was rectangular in shape with a small church at the end of the opposite side of the gate.

_I only have about 6 hours at max and I haven't even started the paperwork yet. I wonder if Chifuyu-nee will excuse me just because tomorrow is my…. No definitely not._

A black sedan had just arrived in front of the cemetery. From inside a man who looked like he was in his 20's stepped out of the car. Then the car drove away. The man had blonde hair which reached until elbows and blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat. He then walked inside the cemetery and saw Ichika leaning next to a tree which was located at the centre of the cemetery.

"Are you Tsutsugami Gai?"

"Yes, and you must be Orimura Ichika."

"Let me make this clear, nobody is to now that I helped you people. If you can make this promise then I can give back your belongings".

"Yes" Gai said with no changes in his expression.

Ichika then proceeded to hand over the metal container when suddenly the earth started to shake. Gai and Ichika quickly jumped away from their positions. A giant carrot shaped driller emerged from the surface. The carrot then opened up sideways and from within a girl also in her 20's with violet hair and bunny ears jumped out.

"TABANE-SAN!" Ichika exclaimed.

"Gai-chaaaaaaaaan… I missed you so much."

"Nice to see you too Tabane-san" said Gai as he stopped her with his hand to her face.

"Mmmm…., your tiger fists are more painful than Chi-chan's iron claws"

Gai then loosened his hand. Tabane then quickly looked at Ichika and said "Oh! I see Ik-kun has joined the party."

"Why are you here Tabane-san?" Ichika asked.

Tabane ignored his question and turned to Gai.

"Where is Inori-chan?"

"She was captured by Sacred Wings."

"Awwwwwwww….. I really wanted to meet her. Anyway, do you have the package?"

Gai then pointed his fingers towards Ichika. Tabane went over to Ichika and took the container from his hands before he could say anything. She then pressed some buttons engraved on the container and it split into two. Inside the container was a glowing sphere.

"An IS core!" Ichika exclaimed.

"Right on Ik-kun. 100 points for you." Tabane said. She then clapped her hands and then another driller surfaced up near their position. She went to that driller and typed in some code which made the driller to open up. Inside the driller was a red IS suit. The back of the IS had four dragon-fly like wings which were green in color and the wings were directly attached to the back of the IS. More green strands started to cover the shoulder plates and the thigh part of the IS. The overall design of the IS was more simplistic in nature. Tabane went to the back side of the IS, opened a hatch and inserted the core into the required place. The green parts of the IS then began to glow. Tabane then came back to the front and clapped her hands again. This time the IS dematerialized and Tabane held two red hair clips on her hand.

"This one is called [Kitana], the armaments are two swords called the Shirakiri blades which can be combined into a single long sword. The One-off ability of [Kitana] is called Hyper-boost which lets the pilot to accelerate upto hyper-sonic speed."

Tabane then brought the clips to Gai and as soon as she was about to drop it into his hands took it back.

"Give me a hug first."

"No."

"How about a Kiss?"

"Give it Tabane."

"Awwww….." Tabane dejectedly said as she gave Gai the clips.

Gai then placed his hand on Tabane's head and said with a reassuring smile, "We'll hang out some other time when all of this is over."

Tabane's face brightened up and she quickly gave him a hug. After that she jumped back into her driller without looking back and in no time disappeared.

_Did I just see Tabane-san blush?_

Gai then tapped the intercom on his ear and spoke, "Yes…. I see. We'll start moving."

"What's wrong?" Ichika asked.

"Sacred Wings has surrounded us. They have setup a perimeter around the whole abandoned part of the city."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"There is a small cave just a few meters inside the forest behind the church. Follow the cave and it will lead you to IS city. I just got word Inori is being held captive north of here. I'm going to go and get her."

Ichika knew that it was the right thing to do. But the mention of Inori's name throwed his mind into confusion. Seeing his state Gai asked, "What is your purpose in this world, Ichika?"

"Huh?"

"If you can answer yourself that question then follow me, if you can't then go back." With that Gai turned around and ran towards the abandoned streets.

* * *

_What was with that guy? Why did he ask me that question? Why did I hesitate a little? _

Ichika thought as he came out of an old fashioned well which the cave had lead to. He had thought for a few moments and then decided that the best was to go back. Although his mind said it was the right thing to do, his heart hesitated a little. He had come out into a park situated near the residential blocks in IS city. The well was situated at one end of the park, the local people must have used this well as a wishing well. The time was almost 8:00pm. He then walked to one of the benches which was located near the well and sat down.

"Beautiful night isn't it. You can almost see all the constellations today."

Ichika turned around and saw a man with short grey hair, beard and moustache looking at him with a friendly gaze. He was wearing a T-shirt, jogger pants and trainers. "Is this place taken?"he asked.

"No. Not at all."

The man then sat down next to him. He then reached into his pockets and took out a candy which seemed to have been in the old man's pocket for a lot of days.

"Want one?"

"No, thank you."

"You know, my son loves candy. He used to eat candy all day long."

Silence continued for a while.

"Tell me boy, what's your name?"

"Ichika"

"Well Ichika, what is a young and lively boy like you doing in a park meant for old people?"

"I think I made a wrong choice."

"Did you make that choice whole-heartedly?"

"No. I didn't"

"Then you have made a wrong choice my boy. You see choices aren't grouped right or wrong by the consequences they make, it's by whether the person has made it with his whole-heart."

The old man again held out the candy to Ichika and this time he took it. He opened the wrapper and put the candy in his mouth.

"Mmmm…. It's good."

"See, you won't know the goodness of something until you try it out. If you still think the choice you made is wrong. You can always try to fix it."

With that the old man, got up and started to jog away.

_I guess he's right. Well I better get going._

* * *

Ichika ran back through the cave and made it back to the cemetery. He looked around his surroundings and saw a huge pile of smoke rising just north of his position. He quickly summoned [Byakushiki] and headed towards the place where the smoke was rising.

He had just past two blocks when an IS crashed into him causing both him and the IS to crash-land into the empty road. He quickly got up to his feet and pulled of some distance between him and the IS while summoning Yukihira. He looked more closely and noticed that the IS was unmanned. The IS was half white and half yellow in color. It had four arms of which two extended into plasma blades and the other two into shields when joined together covered almost the whole body. The IS had no wing like structures with only small vents on its back to boost speed and had a particle beam cannon on the centre of its chest.

Then another IS smashed down right into the unmanned one with a trident poking it straight into its chest. The one which smashed down was a green IS which had the look of a mermaid. Fortunately the IS was manned by a light brown-haired ponytailed girl. She quickly pulled out her Trident and pointed it towards Ichika.

"No, no. I'm an ally. I need to see Gai."

The girl suspiciously looked at him and then talked into the intercom.

"Gai, there is someone here saying he knows you…Yes he is….Understood."

She then quickly turned and shot a beam from her cannon which collide with another one which was fired by another one of the unmanned IS.

"Inori is held in a van 2 blocks left from your position. Go quickly."

No sooner did she say that when suddenly a familiar high frequency sound reverberated throughout the area. After that both of there IS dematerialized and they were left standing defenseless.

"What the-?" the girl gasped.

Another shot was fired by the unmanned IS and both of them ducked behind a near pillar to dodge the shot.

"Inori needs your help. I'll distract them. GO!"

Ichika then started to run left passing flaming cars and dead bodies of some hobos who lived there. Sounds of explosions, yellings and gunfire echoed throughout the whole area. Ichika made it safely to the street where Inori was held and saw an upturned armored van which had taken quite a few hits. He quickly glanced around the whole place and saw Inori waking up on the road which had been uplifted due to an explosion.

"INORI! GET DOWN."Ichika shouted.

"Ichika!" Inori gasped.

Apparently she hadn't noticed the two unmanned IS'es behind her charging up their cannon to fire. Ichika quickly started to sprint towards Inori.

_Come on Ichika, make it to her._

He made it to her just at same moment when the unmanned IS fired the beam.

BOOM!

Ichika was sure they couldn't survive the beam. But he was astonished to see himself and Inori unharmed. Both of them were surrounded by a white light with all sorts of DNA like chains spiraling around them.

_What's going on?_

Then suddenly Ichika's right hand began to glow and a symbol of a crown appeared on the back of his palm.

"What is this?"

"This is power Ikku…. The power to turn the hearts of people into their true forms."

Her chest began to glow and as Ichika saw her, images of the girl covered with crystals flashed across his mind.

"Don't be afraid Ikku. Here, use me. Do what needs to be done."

Ichika's nerves began to relax. He finally understood the meaning of Gai's question.

"My purpose….." Ichika whispered as he held out his right hand in front of Inori's chest. The DNA chains began to swirl around his hand. "My purpose is to protect all the people who rely on me." With that he thrust his hand into the light which made Inori gasp out in pain.

Crystals began to form on his right hand and as he slowly began to pull back his hand the crystals began to grow in length as if he was unsheathing something. He then held up the crystallized structure and the whole thing began to break down revealing a long sword.

_What is this? How the hell did I pull this out of her?_

Questions began to swirl in his mind as he looked at the blade. He looked at Inori and saw her lying down unconscious. But the two IS'es standing over there did not wait for him. They quickly charged up another round of energy beams and shot them at Ichika and Inori. He quickly lowered his sword in a defensive position and a light barrier formed against them blocking the attack. The beams hit the barrier and exploded and the barrier began to fade away. Ichika quickly jumped back and landed on a transparent light platform which seemed to form at that moment and it propelled him towards the IS. The IS quickly moved its Shield arm to block the attack but Ichika easily cut the barrier in half. It then brought its sword arm to slash at him but Ichika quickly backed away and avoided the slash. He then jumped high up above the IS with the help of another light platform and plunged his sword right into its head armor just before it could do anything. The IS froze there all of a sudden and Ichika took this chance to back away. Then the IS began to malfunction and quickly explode into bits.

Seeing this, the other IS quickly turned around and started to retreat back into the sky followed by another half a dozen of them until they could be seen no more. Ichika let go of the sword which then scattered into light and went back into Inori's body.

_Ah, that was exhausting. How did I do that?_

Ichika felt his body go numb and he fell to the ground. His vision started to blur and just before he blacked out he saw a figure of a man with long blonde hair walk towards him.

* * *

**AN: Hello again. How was the chapter? So yeah, Inori has got her own personal IS and she talks a bit more than in the anime. Most people might be thinking why didn't you let her wear the IS? Why dematerialize Ichika's and Ayase's IS'es? What is the point of having an IS in this story anyway? All the answers to those questions will be answered in time. Inori's IS is modeled after Valvrave-01 from the anime Kakumeiki Valvrave so if you have it hard imagining her IS just watch the anime (The anime is watchable). So if there are any doubts or mistakes in my writing, please feel free to ask. This is gravityhurts212 signing out for two months.**


End file.
